Free Fun
by Dineosoar
Summary: Amethyst and Steven spend the day pulling pranks.


Looking out the window, Steven grins. "Ah! What a beautiful day!" He turns and grabs his cheeseburger backpack off his bed and flies down the stairs chanting, "Cheeseburger backpack, Cheeseburger backpack..." Over and over again, laughing. He runs over to the kitchen and packs some snacks, getting ready for the day. "Snacks are the most important part of the day." He exclaims, nodding, as he puts chips and some other tasty goods in the bag, along with a juice. "Aaand... We're ready!" With joy he makes his way out the door, only for that feeling of joy to be shortly replaced with confusion and an uncomfortable wetness. A bucket of water fell on his head. "Aww, what?" He examines his wet clothes and plucks at his shirt as Amethyst jumps over, laughing. "Heey, Steven!" She continues to laugh, "Good one, right?" Steven chuckles hesitantly, "Yeah, Amethyst..." His weak laugh eventually grows into a happier one, "I guess that was pretty good!" She grins at his reaction, "Wanna join me for a good ol' prankin' game?" Steven mumbles uncertainly, "I don't know... Last time I did a prank, Lars pretty much burnt everything down." Amethyst shakes her head, "Uuh, but that was last time. This is this time." Steven nods sternly, "Alright, but nothing too dangerous." Amethyst picks her nose, "Yeah, whatever."

...

On their way to town, Steven looks at Amethyst. "Huhu, so who we gonna trick first?" He asks humorously. As they walk up to the car-wash Amethyst points, "How about your dad?" Steven follows her finger to see his dad sleeping on a beach chair, with a small smile he says, "What do you have in mind?" Amethyst looks straight at Steven, "What do YOU have in your backpack?" Steven shoulders off his bag and roots around in it, pulling out various things; a butter knife, bread, crackers, napkins, spray cheese, and some other stuff. Amethyst grabs the cheese and sneaks over to Greg, gently squeezing big globs into both of his hands. "Watch this Steven." She whispers loudly as she shifts into an ostrich and tickles Greg's cheeks with her feathers. Slapping his face he cries out, "Wait, what? Eugh!" He squints at his hands, "Is this... Cheese?" Amethyst and Steven burst out laughing, Greg looks over, "Steven! What happened?" Amethyst interrupts him and bellows, "You just got praaanked!" As she shifts back into her normal form. Greg leans over to grab something to get rid of the cheese, "Hehe, alright..." Steven runs over and sits next to his Dad, "Was that okay?" Greg looks at Steven and puts some of the cheese on his nose, Steven giggles. "Of course, Steven, back when I was your age I would always love to pull a good prank." Steven's eyes widen excitedly, "Really?" Greg nods and starts to talk as Amethyst clears her throat, "Come on, Steven, We're busy, remember?" They both look at her, "Well, alright. You two have fun, don't do anything too crazy." Steven laughs as he hops down from the chair, "We won't!"

...

They run around together, messing with the town. Sadie, PeeDee, Ronaldo, Jenny, Buck, Sourcream... Until Amethyst sighs, stretching. "C'mon, let's fry bigger fish." Steven struggles to catch his breath due to the running he had to do from the scene of the last prank. He laughs breathlessly, "Like what?" Amethyst throws her arms up, "Pearl and Garnet!" Steven grins at first, caught in the rush. "I don't know..." He says slowly, losing the smile, as they approach the temple and walk into the door together. Garnet warps in, wiping off some mysterious purple goo. "Hey, Garnet!" Steven runs up to her, "What'd you do?" Garnet looks down and smiles, "Secret stuff." She pats his head, Steven pouts as she turns and walks into her room. Amethyst walks over and nudges him in the side, "What about it, bud?" Steven nods, "Alright... How about we dump some of this gooey gunk on Pearl when she warps in?" He suggests as he gathers it up in the bucket. Amethyst sniggers, "Hoo, that's perfect! Pearl hates good stuff like this." She helps Steven transfer the goo as they wait. After getting it all, Steven gets a separate bowl and dumps some of the goo in so he could throw some as well. Shortly, Pearl warps in holding a small bubbled object. As Amethyst and Steven start to toss their goo, Pearl yells. "Amethyst! No!" Noticing the two at the last second. Losing her concentration, the bubble pops and the artifact inside zooms towards Steven, he raises his arms defensively. Amethyst frantically pulls out her whip and uses it to wrap around the artifact, holding it back. Garnet runs out at hearing the screams, a momentary look of surprise and desperation is a fleeting look upon her face before she summons her gauntlets and hits it into the ground, Amethyst's whip fizzling in the process. Before it can raise again, she bubbles it away quickly. "What happened?" Garnet says sharply yet still calm. "Oh, Garnet! Amethyst threw this _disguuusting_ goop on me and I dropped the artifact! Oh, I knew I should've just bubbled it away but no, I wanted to show it to Steven first..." Steven, recovering from his flinched position, cries out. "No, Pearl it was my idea to throw the goo on you!" Amethyst's brows furrow as she yells out, "I'm the one that got him to prank with me though!" She looks down dejectedly and flushes, "I just wanted to have a little fun... Blow off some steam, y'know?" Garnet looks to Pearl and Amethyst, "As long as Steven's safe." Pearl starts to wipe the goop away with a towel while wearing a disgusted face, "Well, I know not to bring anything dangerous without knowing where Amethyst is now." Steven whines, "What! No! I wanna see cool things!" Amethyst grins, "Hu, I'll still let you see all the fun stuff. With or without Pearl's permission." Pearl shoots Amethyst a look, "What! Amethyst!" Garnet walks between them and puts her gauntlets away. "Stop." Steven gasps suddenly, the gems look to him as he hurries to look in his bag. Pulling out the chips, he smiles, "Who wants snacks?!"


End file.
